leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20130513122717/@comment-5763148-20130516073944
The point of me creating AD/CDR Kayle are for 2 reasons: I want to make a build in which I can personally promote, but thats personal. The main reason is to raise AD Kayle's consistency even more. AD Kayle is consistent throughout the whole game but that is only when her E is active. To cover up for this, CDR comes into play here. Lets face it, the current Kayle (Hell even the previous Kayle versions) were all about CDR in every build. Only reason AS is a high priority is cos Kayle's main damage source is her AA. Other than that, CDR is something thats retardedly good on our Angel. @Silverzrishi: Youmuu's is a great suggestion. It not only solidfies ur Early to Mid Game play, but if ur having a bad start, the Avarice Blade which later acts as a component helps u catch up in gold and eventually win the lane. In the early testin, I did what u've recommended. I crapped on my opponent, literally. But the issue was that when I got ganked I took it really hard. Youmuu's active did save me lots but when it was down, I took so much damage that I had to recall back to base every time. If the enemy Jungler has lil to no Hard CC, then I'd say go for it. Just remember that Youmuu's falls out late game and TBC shines then. @Zeagoth: Ur points are well taken into account. However, I would have to disagree with u on some areas about BotRK. BotRK is a genuine situational item now. Yes, it is a good item on Kayle, but the current variant isn't as good as it was to the original one. Only saving grace to why it is valuable is cos it gives Kayle much needed AS. I've also found it to be a bit of a newb trap item. I've seen like so many ADCs at bot rushing the item when they could be gettin a Pickaxe or BF Sword. They are gettin something that shines late game in the early stages like uneducated fools. BotRK is situational for Kayle as not all match ups are gunna be Tanky opponents at Top. It's also a waste of gold on Kayle to a good degree since Kayle is technically a Fighter and Fighters typically use their kits to augment their AA or vice versa. Kayle is gunna need to raise the power of her kit in order to be useful in fights. BotRK is an EXTREME and I mean EXTREME waste of gold. Only time I would get it is when ur ahead of ur opponent in both farm and kills, and this is at TOP ONLY. Oh and like Luci0us said, TBC is really good on Kayle cos of the fact everyone can take advantage of it. While it is more expensive and not as effective in dealing damage urself unlike Last Whisper, It gives more stats that help Kayle in lots of ways. Also, in an AD/CDR build, it is an essential item for the fact that u deal less damage than the Classic AD build and therfore, to compensate, u need some extra suvivability. That's where TBC comes in. LW is only needed when ur goin AD Bruiser at Top and ur ADC at bot fails and ur doin so well that u got gold to burn. AND many of ur opponents are building armor. TBC's Flat AR Shred helps in the early stages of the game and the %AR Shred scales well late game. So in short TBC is overall, alot more effective and useful. LW just augments ur performance only. Kayle's role late game isn't about just dealing damage, it's about doin everything at once. Kayle is a Tuner Champion. Say there was a large clock and inside it there are lots of Kogs which help the clock work. There are big ones and small ones. Kayle is the small one that isn't AS essential, but at the same time needed nevertheless cos her presence lets u cover up for other ppl's mistakes and at the same time have enough power to fend for urself too. That's what Kayle is about.